Currently, the existing folding electric scooters are manually folded and multiple mechanisms are usually to unfold and fold, which have complicated folding and unfolding operations. For example, the electric scooter is folded: firstly folding a seat back, then folding a seat, and finally folding a scooter frame. The folding step is cumbersome, and the folding speed is slow, which is quite inconvenient. Moreover, for people with mobility difficulties, manual operation spends a lot of time and effort. Therefore, it is inconvenient for those who are inconvenient or physically disabled.